


Solutions over Coffee

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: Feeling lonely around Christmas was the usual for him, so when he decides to go out for once, it makes all the difference in the world.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Solutions over Coffee

Harry thought he felt quite lonely nowadays.

He didn't blame his friends for it, he never would. They all had their own lives filled with responsibilities and jobs that couldn't be missed out. He'd never blame them for being too busy to see him.

It just sucked that it was another Christmas he was going to spend alone.

Ron was on vacation with the rest of the Weasleys, down in the continent. The Twins' joke shop had skyrocketed in popularity after the war, with Fred and George having shops pop up all over Europe, so they had treated the whole family to a nice time away from England.

Ginny and Luna were on their honeymoon, somewhere in the wilderness of Norway. Ever since Luna had discovered a real and breathing Crumple-Horned Snorkack, Ginny had made it a point to take her around the world, searching for more and more for creatures all thought to be just in Luna's imagination.

Neville was off at a conference in the United States, speaking about a newly discovered variant of Moonbeam seeds, which was theorized to be able to heal and recreate pathways within the damaged human mind. Obviously with the possibility of healing his parents, he'd be fully focused.

And Hermione...he didn't know where Hermione was.

The last time he heard from her, she was at Westminster, studying for a degree in Muggle Law to go along with her Magical Law degree. And the last time they had spoken, she talked about someone she had met.

Someone of the male variety.

He clenched his hands at that, staring into the lit fireplace in his living room. That had been in September, and he hadn't spoken to her since.

How was she now? Was she taking her studies in stride? Was she doing okay after the war?

Had she fallen in love?

Harry had long since realized how he truly felt about Hermione, and how deep his feelings really went. He'd never be able to pinpoint exactly when he fell in love with her, although he theorized he had always loved her, but he sure remembered when he realized it.

It was way back in fifth year, during the incident with Nagini. He could still remember how hopeless he felt, the misplaced guilt eating away at his heart. Locked away in Buckbeak's room, he refused to open up to anyone.

Then he heard her. Pounding away at the door, her voice laced with both concern and a hint of fond exasperation.

He jumped up from the ground, dodging piles of Buckbeak's droppings, and pulled the door open.

And there she was. standing there as if she had just come from a winter wonderland, not rainy Britain.

"I-I thought you were on vacation," was all he sputtered out before she pulled him into a tight hug. 

"You're more important."

And it was all downhill from there.

He sighed, before grabbing his coat and walking outside. Snow was falling slowly from the sky, and with every huff, a puff of air could be seen. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking in a random direction. As he walked down the streets of London, it felt as though the entire world was taunting him, reminding him that he was alone at a time where everyone had someone.

He watched as a couple swung their daughter between them, the small girl using her parent's arms to propel herself into the sky, laughter shrieking from her small frame.

He saw another couple, obviously on their first date, fumbling around awkwardly, but shyly reaching out to hold each other's hands. He put a sad smile on his face, before sighing again.

"God, I need a drink." He didn't feel up to get blindingly drunk for yet another holiday, having used that opportunity on Halloween, but he thought he had wandered around for long enough. He looked to his right to see himself in front of a small cafe, and he shrugged before stepping inside.

As the door opened, a small bell rang. He looked around, and smiled softly. Quiet jazz played from small speakers dotted around the cafe, the design of the place lending to it a nice, comfortable feel. It felt like a home away from home.

Mentally, he gave himself a pat on the back for finding such a calm place in the middle of the city, and he walked over to the counter to order something. An older looking woman greeted him at the counter, a friendly smile on her face.

"Well hello deary! How can I help you today?" Even her voice sounded friendly, Harry immediately warming up to her. He took a quick glance at the menu above her head.

"Just a coffee and an apple pastry for tonight, ma'am. Make it a little sweeter for me if you could." The woman nodded, immediately setting about to complete the task given to her. Harry took the time to stare outside the glass window that showed the street outside, before sighing again.

"Something on your mind, dear?" He turned to see the woman giving him a sad smile, as if she already knew how he was feeling. He let out a huff of air, deciding that talking to this stranger wouldn't hurt.

"Just feeling lonely, ma'am," he started to say. "It appears that everyone close to me is unavailable for the holidays, and to be honest, I've always felt lonely this time of year." The lady gave him a look of sympathy, pouring coffee into a mug with practiced ease.

"It surprises me that you are alone, young man. A strapping lad like you should surely have at least one girl after you for your looks, and the fact that you're taking time to speak to some old lady shows me that you have kindness in spades." Harry smiled wistfully, feeling a light blush take over his cheeks at her compliments. It was different than the compliments he got from the various wizards and witches he'd run into during his day. This felt genuine.

"Well, there's only one girl for me...and I haven't talked to her in ages."

"And why's that?"

"She's off at university, finishing her studies for law. She's always been such a smart girl, and I don't think I could've made it through my classes without her." He let out a small laugh at that, momentarily immersing himself in his memories.

"But it's always been her loyalty I've been drawn to. That, and her protectiveness. And the way she always had a quip ready for anything you said to her. Or the way she was an avid rule follower, and yet still took the time to have some fun with me, even if they weren't exactly allowed within the school rules."

"Sounds to me that you're a lucky man for meeting her." He turned to her to see her holding out his coffee and pastry with a smile. He took it from her hands, before she spoke again. "And she's a lucky woman for having someone who appreciates her just as much as she appreciates you."

He smiled at that, before glancing down to the ground. "Yeah well, I think she's found someone to take my place for that. Soon enough, she'll move on, and I'll still be here."

It was silent for a few moments, before the woman spoke again. 

"Young man, I don't think she'd ever replace you." He looked at her, confused. "Let me ask you this then. Try to imagine life without her, just for a moment." 

He immediately recoiled at the thought. Life without Hermione? Not worth it. He couldn't imagine a life where he'd never met her, never saw her smile brightly just for him, never felt the warm embrace of her hugs.

Never fell in love with her.

"You can't, can you?" She said with a smile. "Well, I imagine she'd react the same way you just did."

He stood there, shocked for a moment, before smiling at her.

"Sit down and enjoy your meal for a little while, it's too cold to walk right now." And he obeyed, finding an open seat next to the window, and he tucked in. 

He slowly ate, enjoying the small apple pastry. This was made with care, he thought to himself, feeling the flaky texture of the dough, the sweetness of the apple mixing in with the powdered sugar that dusted the top of it. It was what he imagined his mother would make him if she as still around, and it filled him with melancholy, a sad smile on his face.

It really sucks having no family around.

He sat in silence for a while, thinking of the conversation he just had with the woman. He missed Hermione terribly, but the talk with her had lightened the load slightly.

Hermione would never replace me, he thought happily. There may be another person in her life, but I'll never lose her. He vowed to himself, right then and there, that he'd support Hermione no matter what, even if she was in love with someone else.

She deserved that much from him, after all these years.

Yeah. He'd do that. He'd be happy for her, even if she was happy without him. Because he loved her.

He couldn't wait to see her next.

"Harry?"

Of course, he would never have expected to see her so soon.

He turned at the sound of his voice, to see her. Wrapped in an overcoat, a beige beret on her head, coffee in one hand, a school binder in the other, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" He stood up and quickly wrapped her in a hug, feeling her arms encompass him. He breathed her in, the familiar scent of old books and a hint of cinnamon spice dancing around her. 

"I usually come here after class to study for a while, before I head home. What about you?" They both sat next to each other, and a sad smile made it's way onto Harry's face, and he looked outside into the swirling snow.

"Ah, I was just feeling lonely, and wanted to be outside Grimmauld for a while. Stumbled upon this place, and it felt comfortable enough for a nice break." He took a sip from his coffee, and he felt Hermione grab his arm gently.

"Oh Harry, why didn't you contact me? I would've gladly come over to spend time, I hate the thought of you being alone around this time." He didn't dare look at her after that, feeling a lump form in his throat. She was so damn sweet to him.

"I just thought you would've already made plans, maybe you were even..."

"Even what?"

"Well, to be honest, I thought you would've been with your boyfriend."

She looked at him confused, before speaking again. "What boyfriend?"

It was his turn to be confused. "You know, the guy you told me about last time we spoke? What was his name...Will?"

She turned away from him, before speaking again. "I won't lie to you Harry, I did try to build something with him." He sighed at that, already imagining her having a number of happy moments with him. "But it never worked out."

"And why's that?" He asked her, seeing a blush start to form on her face. She didn't respond for a little while, before turning fully to look at him.

The amount of adoration and love in her eyes startled him, and his heart skipped a few beats. She put a small smile on her face, before speaking quietly.

"Because he wasn't you, Harry."

Harry felt like the whole world began to spin, and nothing seemed to register in his head.

"Huh?"

"Oh honestly, Harry," she said with a fond look in her eyes. "I think you've ruined other men completely for me. I've been spoiled by you, all these years, and I hate the fact that it took me so long to realize just what I was missing out on."

"What?"

Hermione giggled at the utter confusion on his face, before she leaned in and took his lips with hers, closing her eyes. Harry's body moved automatically, his hands gripping her waist gently, before she pulled away.

"I love you, Harry Potter. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize you love me. I was on my way to Grimmauld after I stopped here, but it looks like fate had other plans for us."

Finally shaken from his stupor, he grinned wildly, before kissing her again. When he pulled back, he asked her:

"Will you spend Christmas with me, Hermione? If you don’t already have plans, of course."

"Of course I will. You're more important." He smiled at that, remembering the exact same words come from her years ago. And they proceeded to walk home.

Back within the cafe, the woman smiled, before shaking her head.

Good luck to you, Hermione. He's the one. And with that final thought, Catherine Granger, grandmother to one Hermione Granger, went back to work, whistling a small tune to herself.


End file.
